Trapped in The Arms of A Desperate Lover
by Iisarainbowpig
Summary: Paulina has always had a crush on the infamous Danny Phantom. She even has a shrine in her school locker dedicated to him. (FYI I'm not a Danny X Paulina shipper...this just seemed like something fun to write) When she finally figures a way to 'date' him, chaos erupts and Danny is forced to stay in ghost form for most of his time.
1. A Romantic Encounter

**Summary: This is my first fanfic, so don't judge too harshly. Paulina has always had a crush on the infamous Danny Phantom. She even has a shrine in her school locker dedicated to him. (FYI, I'm not a Danny X Paulina shipper...this just seems like something fun to write) When she finally figures out a way to 'date' him, chaos erupts and Danny is forced to stay in ghost form for most of the time.**

 **Hello my little piggies...yes I called you that 'cuz reasons. Anyway, I don't own Danny Phantom...blah blah blah...boring credit stuff and bleeeeh. Anyway, I kind of suck at grammar and so, my lovely critical friend, SilverDewDrop, has basically demanded she edit it. I reluctantly obliged. Let me just say this now, it is a lot funnier (if that's a word) than the summary states.**

 **SDD: EXCUSE ME!? YOU! I HELPED IMPROVE IT! YOU CAN'T SAY THAT WAS A LIE!**

 **Me: you little Ninny, shush**

 **SDD: That says you have nothing more to say. I win.**

 **Me: No. It just means that I am too lazy to get into an argument with you because YOU DON'T STOP!**

 **SDD: Because. I actually am, believe it or not, not as lazy as you in that aspect.**

 **Me: Let's end this argument, talk, thingy, shall we?**

 **SDD: ...Fine.**

 **Me: Also, I must say this: TRUMP SHOULD DDIIIIIEEEE**

 **SDD: I am neutral to this.**

 **One more thing before I allow you to read without me talking and talking and talking and (2 days later) talking and talking and talking. I SHALL NEVER SHIP PAULINA AND DANNY!**

 **SDD: If you do, I will find you, wherever you are in this world, kidnap you, and slowly torture you in the most painful way possible. Hmph. If anything, ship Danny and Sam.**

 **Me: That is exactly why I said I DON'T ship them. And I agree with Danny X Sam.**

 **There is slight romance, but it's one way and NO LEMONS! Mostly humor though. Anyway, enough of me talking...ENJOY!**

* * *

Paulina slept soundly in her nicely cushioned bed, dreaming happily about her beloved Phantom. Sadly enough, the annoying blaring of her alarm clock cut the string that tied her to her fantasizing dreams.

"Ugh, curse this stupid thing," she moaned sleepily as she rose from her bed. "One day, I'm going to lose my flawless complexion to that infernal sound."

Pauling forced herself out of her bed and approached her mirror. Seeing herself, she shrieked. "EEEK! My hair! Ugh, it's going to take hours to fix." Paulina, panicking, snatched up her hair brush and began delicately grooming her long black locks.

She wasn't exaggerating; she was done with her hair after three long hours. Paulina blew a kiss to the picture of Phantom on her dresser before skipping off to her bathroom, her newly groomed hair swinging fashionably behind her. When she was done brushing her teeth, she slipped into her normal school attire; her pink crop top, tight light blue leggings, and her white slip on shoes. After delicately placing a pink hair accessory into her hair, Paulina kissed each one of her Phantom pictures goodbye, and skipped out the door and off to school.

* * *

Danny wasn't in bed when his alarm rang, much to his disappointment. He had woken up from his ghost sense, and had been forced to start the day off fighting the Box Ghost.

"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST! MASTER OF ALL THINGS CARDBOARD AND SQUARE! FEAR ME!"

Danny groaned in his hands. "Look, I don't have time for this! I'm already sleep deprived, and I need to take advantage of this wake-up call and actually get to school on time." Danny didn't even have to think, and just had grabbed his Fenton Thermos, changed into ghost form, and flew out his window. If he was on the ground, he would have probably been sitting, but he was in the air, thankfully, saving him the trouble of tiring his legs before the school day kicked in.

"YOU ARE WEAK! THEREFORE, I SHALL CRUSH YOU EASILY WITH MY CARDBOARD BOXES OF DOOOOOOO-" He never finished his sentence due to Danny opening the thermos and sucking him in. He nearly fell asleep during the Box 'Ghost's' rant out of boredom and exhaustion.

However, little did Danny know, that a certain Hispanic admirer had been watching from the sidewalk. Danny was about to fly away when Paulina shouted up at him. "Yoo-hoo! Ghost boy!"

Danny stopped and turned to look at the smiling teen below him. "Oh. Uh, hi." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, not knowing how to approach the conversation without getting too suspicious. "Paulina, was it?"

Paulina smiled even wider at him, which was way too out of character for her, in Danny's opinion. She nodded before snapping back into character. "You know," she began, staring seductively at Danny from below, making him incredibly uncomfortable.

 _'And she's back, it seems'_ Danny thought, deciding it be better to stay up in the air in risk of falling over and dozing off. However, he did float a lot closer to the ground. He basically hovered an inch or so at most in the air.

Paulina gave a small swish to her hips, causing Danny's gaze to subconsciously follow them. "You could always come a bit closer…" Danny was fully aware of the light blush slowly spreading across his face, and he tried his very best to stop it, though this action didn't go unnoticed by Paulina. "I know you want to."

Danny, desperate to break free from Paulina's seductive gaze, tried to steer the conversation elsewhere. "O-ok. Anyway, I kind of have to go…so…"

"No! Ghost boy…stay, please. Stay here, with me." Paulina grabbed Danny's shoulders gently and pulled him to the ground, keeping him from going anywhere. Danny knew he could always slip out by going intangible, but for some reason, he was shaking too much to use any means of escape. It was during these moments where he remembered how seductive Paulina's sex appeal could get.

Paulina, knowing her sex appeal tactic was working, locked her arms around the back of Danny's neck and pulled herself a little closer, to the point where her chest was against his. Danny's face once again gained a light tint of color. "Just a little longer?" Paulina purred, taking advantage of Danny's frozen figure to twirl her fingers in his snowy white hair.

Danny's mind screamed danger as Paulina gazed deeper into his toxic green eyes. He could've sworn she was a lot closer to his face than a few seconds ago. He could basically feel her breath as her lips drew ever closer to his.

It was that moment where his muscles finally decided to react and he quickly turned intangible before desperately flying up into the air. Paulina's eyes filled with confusion as she realized Danny had slipped right through her arms and was floating twenty feet in the air away from her. "Dammit, I was so close too," she mumbled under her breath. She decided to keep the act going and shifted her weight so she could saucily rest her hand on her hip. "What's wrong, Ghost boy?"

Danny wiped the sweat from his forehead and rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. "O-oh, nothing. But I really got to go…so, bye!" Paulina opened her mouth to protest, but Danny flew away as quickly as he could before he could be too tempted, it was _Paulina_ he was dealing with, after all.

* * *

Paulina pouted as she watched the black and white figure of Phantom zip away from her. She sighed. She had been so close to seducing the one boy she _actually_ was so deeply in love with. "Well, there's always next time," she said to herself as she continued to walk down the sidewalk towards the school.

She was met with the glaring face of her best friend, Star, once she had arrived. The blonde glared at her furiously as she tapped her foot. "And where were _you_?" Paulina looked puzzled before remembering that she and the rest of the A-listers were supposed to meet twenty minutes ago by the Casper High entrance. Dash and Kwan were already there, but they were too busy throwing a football back and forth to be as demanding as Star was.

Paulina placed a hand on her hip and smirked smugly at Star. "Oh nothing, just talking to Phantom, is all." Dash almost dropped the football he caught and Star gasped in disbelief. Kwan, well he just kind of looked a little shocked.

"You saw _Phantom_?" Dash asked excitedly, the football long forgotten.

" _The_ Phantom. As in, _Phantom_ -Phantom?" Star asked, her glare replaced by an I-want-to-know-all-the-details-smile. Paulina smiled and nodded, loving the attention her fellow A-listers were giving her. "Well, don't just stand there basking in glory, give us the details!" Star said, eager to know how it went.

"Yeah, I want to know all about it," the blonde jock agreed, tucking his football under his arm.

"Me too, it's not every day you get to meet face to face with someone like Phantom," Kwan commented.

Paulina smirked. _'Just like always,'_ she thought. She had once again wormed her way out of trouble. With that, she and her fellow A-listers walked into the school, Paulina chatting away about her attempt of seduction on Phantom.

* * *

When Dash passed by a certain raven haired teen, he shoved him into the lockers, annoyed. "Watch it, Fenton! We're having a very important conversation right now, I don't need you buzzing around, got it Fentoenail?"

Danny frowned, but nodded reluctantly. Dash laughed and Danny swore he heard him say, "Wimp" before continuing the previous conversation. Danny followed them with his currently green eyes before Sam placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't. They're not worth it."

"Yeah man, not to mention your eyes might give something away," Tucker said, looking up from his PDA to point at Danny's eyes. Danny sighed, converting his eyes back to their natural baby blue color. "Hey, you know what they're talking about? I want to know what 'important' is in Dash's eyes."

Sam snorted. "Probably something stupid." She crossed her arms over her chest, adding to the casual feel of her leaning against the lockers as she followed their walking figures with her violet eyes.

Danny leaned against the lockers, his hands in his pockets. "I think I have an idea, but I don't want it to be that."

Tucker resumed his game with a laugh. "Let me guess, Phantom? Paulina? Talking?" When Danny stiffened a bit, Tucker knew he had it all down.

"Ugh, what did she do now? I want to add it to my List of Reasons to Hate Paulina," Sam said, finally breaking her gaze when the A-listers disappeared around the corner.

"Let's just say that Paulina basically tried to seduce me. You can already guess what form," Danny huffed. He played the encounter with Paulina again over in his head and still blushed at the same moments.

Tucker looked up from his PDA, having gotten the Game Over screen. "Really? That's basically every guys dream in this school. Consider yourself lucky." This statement earned him a smack from Sam. "Ow! Sam! What was that for!?"

"Because of your stupidity. Oh, and because you basically just said it's your dream to date Paulina. I thought you were into Valerie."

Tucker rubbed his aching head and shook his head. "That never happened, and it was only temporary between her and Danny."

"Uh-huh, because you _so_ weren't into her before," Sam chuckled.

"Guys, cool it, ok? What happened, happened. Nothing we can do about it now," Danny said, breaking into the argument. The bell rang just then, causing a bored sigh to escape the Trio's mouth in unison. _Class_ had begun.

* * *

 **Well then, that was a painfully short chapter. I hopefully will make longer chapters. Ok...I have nothing else to say rather than HUMOR WILL COME IN ZEH FUTUUUURE!**

 **SDD: *bouncing in the corner of my eye and voice gradually getting higher* ARE U DONE!? ARE U DONE!? ARE YOU DONE!?**

 **Me: ...yes**

 **SDD: YAAAAAAAY! Bye.**

 **BYE!**


	2. A Jinxed Project

**I don't need to repeat the I don't Danny Phantom thing, right? Good. Anyway...HI PIGGIES! SDD (SilverDewDrop) is not here right now, just me. I apologize that this chapter doesn't contain much humor...or romance. FUTURE CHAPTERS WILL! Don't worry children. I'm getting deeper into the story where the humor will take place, so please bare with me (think that's how you spell it).**

 **Anyway...ENJOY!**

* * *

Sam and Tucker entered the classroom. Danny walked in afterwards, taking extra care to avoid the A-lister's eyes. Not that they would notice over their constant talking about Phantom. Paulina hadn't stopped; she'd just been talking and talking and talking about her ' _beloved_ Phantom'.

Danny groaned. He began testing the hardness of the desk against his head. "Ugh. I swear if I hear another freaking word out of Paulina's mouth about me, I'm going to turn into Phantom right now and lead her fifty miles from here."

"And then, you could just see that Phantom was falling for me…" Paulina chattered away ever more.

Sam chuckled. "Where's the part about you leading her fifty miles from here? Because I'll gladly help."

"UUUUUUUUGGH!" Danny slammed his head against the desk, promptly getting the attention of the A-listers.

"Hey, do you mind?" Star crossed her arms over her chest. "We're talking about Phantom right now."

"Yeah, and he's _way_ cooler than you, Fen _terd_ ," Dash scoffed.

"That's enough, ." All heads turned and silence fell as an incredibly out of shape teacher walked in, frowning at Dash.

"And class has now started," Sam said boredly, resting her head on her hands.

"Well, who said we had to listen?" Tucker snickered, turning on his PDA under the table.

"Manson, Foley. Would you care to pay attention?" Mr. Lancer stared at Tucker who hadn't noticed. He was clearly busy with his PDA.

Sam, however, did notice. "Ehem!" Tucker's head shot up when he realized the entire class was staring at him.

"Oh…uh…oops?"

Mr. Lancer pinched the bridge of his nose. "Shall we go on? _Without_ distractions?"

The class was a mix of nodding and snickering. Danny lifted his head, but rested his cheek on his hand. "What _fun_ things are in store for us today?"

Mr. Lancer smiled and said cleverly, "Actually, we _do_ have something fun planned today. A school project."

Sam snorted. "Because school projects are _always_ fun."

Mr. Lancer seemed not to notice, and if he did, he didn't care. "It's a special project. A _ghost_ related project."

Danny stiffened. _'This can't be good'_.

Paulina perked up a bit. "A ghost related project? Like, something to do with Phantom?"

Mr. Lancer seemed to ponder this before giving his answer. "Well, you could do that." That was more than enough answer the class needed. Mumbles and excited murmurs traveled the room about the supposed Phantom related project. Everyone was excited, except the rather silent trio in the back of the room, especially Danny. He groaned again and slammed his head against the desk once more.

"There he goes again, testing his forehead's defenses against the table," Sam joked.

"That aside, this project seems like it's going to be a bad one. I mean, Paulina and Dash are bound to come after you, man. Especially Paulina, with the whole affair that happened this morning," Tucker noted; clearly aware of the annoyed groan Danny gave.

"Damn it, Tucker. You jinxed it," Danny sighed.

"Nice going. And this is why you're known as Bad Luck Tuck." Sam glared at Tucker from her seat beside Danny.

"Hehe, oops."

* * *

Paulina skipped happily out of class, plans for her project already popping up in her mind. Star was right on her heels. "So, Paulina. What do you want to do for your project?" Star had been rather excited herself, but Paulina seemed to be at the edge of exploding.

Dash and Kwan joined in and Dash seemed determined. "I know what _I'm_ going to be doing, that's for sure."

Kwan seemed puzzled, yeah he was excited, but this conclusion came too fast for Dash. Even for a project like this. "Yeah? And what's that?"

Dash swelled with pride. "Isn't it obvious? My projects going to be about Phantom!"

Paulina stopped and spun around on her heels, glaring at the blonde jock. Dash stopped promptly, surprised by Paulina's reaction. "Hey! You can't do that!"

Star, seeing where this was going, backed her friend up. "Yeah! You should do a different ghost for your research project. Paulina's probably going to do Phantom."

Dash seemed surprised, but suddenly his face turned into a scowl. "Yeah? I chose first, didn't I? And as far as I'm concerned, I said I was doing Phantom first!"

"But everyone knows its _ladies'_ pick first. Haven't you ever heard of 'Ladies First'?" Star crossed her arms over her chest. There was no way she was losing this argument for her friend. After all, Paulina was only a few steps away from actually _dating_ him.

"But Dash has a point. He did say he was doing Phantom first," Kwan reasoned.

"Oh! So you're going to take _his_ side now?" Paulina jabbed one of her perfectly manicured nails in Dash's face. "I always thought you were manly enough to know whose side to take. Ladies' side, of course." Paulina stuck her nose into the air. "Guess I was wrong."

Kwan seemed pretty affected by this; after all, he was one of the more sensitive A-listers. "W-what?"

Dash decided to stick up for his friend. "Kwan is perfectly manly enough! That's why he chose to take my side! Besides, it's first come first serve."

"'Perfectly manly enough', he says," Star scoffed. "Is that why he uses the _'boys'_ room instead of the 'men's'?"

Kwan didn't want Dash sticking up for him all the time, so he decided to defend Dash's point as well as keep his pride. "I don't use the 'boys' room! But that's not the point! Dash as much right to do his research project on Phantom as you!"

"You know what!? Why not a contest, huh?" Star was getting annoyed and Dash and Kwan weren't giving in the slightest. If this was going to get anywhere, she had to stop this. "A contest sounds good, right Paulina?"

Paulina thought about this. She could see why Star would pose a contest, but she still didn't like the idea too much. After thinking a while, she decided to accept. Giving her nod of approval, Paulina thought of what the details could actually be.

"A contest?" Kwan thought of what this contest could possibly be, but judging by the looks Star and Paulina had, he guessed they didn't know the details completely. He looked to Dash, who shared his same look of confusion.

"We accept. Tell us the details," Dash demanded, puffing out his chest to look a bit more intimidating. Kwan followed his lead.

Star smirked. _'They accepted'_. "Ok. Paulina, Kwan, Dash, listen up. What about you two pair up and we two pair up, we are allowed partners, right?" Dash and Kwan looked at each other. Paulina looked confused, but still interested. "We can see which pair gets the most information on Phantom. No rules."

Kwan and Dash exchanged one last look before nodding and accepting. All that was left now was Paulina. The Hispanic teen blinked a few times before asking, "You said no rules, right?" Start nodded. "Ok. I accept."

* * *

"What are we going to do, Danny? Paulina and Dash already chose to use Phantom, or _you_ , for this stupid research project!" Sam threw her hands over her hand as she stood in the center of Danny's room.

"Sam, if I knew what to do, I wouldn't be still thinking about it," Danny protested.

Tucker frowned sadly as he leaned against the wall. "Man, if only I didn't jinx it."

Sam crossed her arms. "Yeah. If only."

Just then, a blue wisp escaped Danny's mouth. "I'll have to worry about that later." A scream could be heard from outside just as a white ring appeared around Danny's torso. The ring split in two as one traveled up his torso and one down his legs, changing him from Danny _Fenton_ to Danny _Phantom_. Danny floated up in the air, but hesitated at the window. "I'll be right back, you guys continue trying to figure something out." With that, Danny flew out the window, leaving Sam and Tucker to return to their pacing and thinking.

* * *

 **Great. Another short chapter. I'm telling you that I'm trying though! Ok, I really don't have much things to say down here. I already told you that humor and slight romance will come into future chapters. Just need to get there, so please be patient. Today's a Friday, so I have the weekend to work on this, but PLEASE wait a bit longer and you'll get the funniness and humor that this story has in store. I think maybe next chapter is when all the chaos begins, maybe.**

 **Hopefully.**

 **BYE!**


	3. A Dangerous Idea

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while, I'm just a lazy and busy person. But luckily, HAPPY SECOND OFFICIAL DAY OF SUMMER! School got out two days ago. I am currently in Florida hanging with my cousin, so I don't know when I can work on my story.**

 **Also, I feel like starting to reply to reviews, so...ya.**

 **Replies to Reviews**

 **Guest: Thanks! Yeah, I hope I can make it into top 5. However, he won't be really hooked in the plot, not spoiling though.**

 **Miaulink: Yeah, I see what you mean, but it fits. And I'm glad you like it! X3**

 **StarPaw: Thanks! That gets me pretty motivated! Glad you like it.**

 **The-Unnamed-Artist: Yeah, I'm working on the humor! Hopefully the humor is enough to you know, qualify as humor. I'm better at writing dramatic than humor, so this could prove to be a problem. Also, I'm updating as much as I can. I tend to update whenever I can and/or feel like it. I'm kind of a lazy person, but I'm working on it.**

 **corybuggy88: Yeah, I was a noob, but I fixed it. I couldn't figure it out. Like, how to post the chapter and stuff. I had to get my friend SilverDewdrop to give me a run on the website. I'm getting the hang of it.**

 **davidmarsters: Yeah. Sorry about that. That was when I was still trying to figure out how to work the website. But I'm getting the hang of it. YOUR FEW SECONDS WASTED SHALL NOT BE IN VAIN! Hopefully.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The first few things that came to Danny's head while he flew were… _'Please no Paulina. Please no Paulina. Please no Paulina'_

However, sadly for him, when he arrived, there was Paulina and Star. They hugged each other tightly as they screamed their pretty little heads off.

"Great, just what I needed! First the stupid project, then Paulina and Star of all people getting attacked. My life can suck sometimes, can't it? Ok, so who's the ghost stupid enough to attack Amity when I'm in this mood?" Danny gave a look around, trying his best to ignore the loving gazes Star and Paulina were giving him. Paulina's was extra hard to ignore.

Just at that moment, an ectoplasmic green wolf tackled him out of the air. Danny hit the ground hard, squeezing his eyes shut from the hard impact. When he opened them, he was met with the grinning face of Bertrand in his wolf form.

"Bertran! Bert-rand…Bertrand. Geez, why is your name so hard!?"

"Is my name what really matters at this point?" Bertrand sneered. He dug his sharp claws into Danny's shoulder, causing him to bite his lip and kick Bertrand off. Before Bertrand could recover, Danny floated quickly away from the ground, aware of the green droplets off ectoplasm escaping his wound and falling through the air. Aiming at the grinning wolf on the ground, Danny prepared to fire an ectoplasmic ray.

Before he could fire, he was shot in the back with a hot ray of ectoplasmic energy. When he turned, Spectra floated grinning at him. "Do you honestly think our attack is stupid?"

"Yeah," Danny began, stealing a glance at Bertrand who was patiently waiting on the ground for Danny to drop his guard. "It is stupid, when I'm in a mood like this!"

" _You're_ the stupid one here," Bertrand barked, wagging his green wave like tail as he sat down politely.

"Your current mood _is_ the reason we're here! Your misery is what will keep me looking fabulous! And your mood now is one of your best yet," Spectra explained, shooting another ectoplasmic ray. Danny dodged swiftly and just barely dodged Bertrand's attack from the ground. Getting quite angry, he shot two ectoplasmic rays at Spectra and Bertrand.

Star and Paulina shook with fear, though Paulina was fighting the urge not to run out and yank Phantom to the ground to kiss him.

Danny was tackled out of balance by Bertrand, sending him back doing flips in the air. He was stopped when Spectra grabbed his shoulders from behind. Before doing anything, Danny could feel more and more miserable as Spectra fed on his emotion. He honestly wanted nothing more than to just float down and retreat to an emo corner.

' _No. It's just Spectra. Yeah she's making me feel like shit, but I've beaten her time and again. Just got to wait for the right moment to pull out the thermos.'_

"But first I have to deal with you," Danny said to himself before placing his palms on Spectra's stomach and releasing two direct rays of ectoplasmic energy. Spectra screamed and fell back, clearly damaged by the attack.

Seeing her weakened, Danny pulled out his thermos swiftly and sucked her in. After tightly securing the lid, Danny dove down at a shocked Bertrand.

"You gave me this deep wound right? Well it's about time I return the favor," Danny laughed. Covering his gloved hand with ectoplasmic energy, Danny collided his fist with Bertrand's snout and sent him flying into a nearby tree. Before he could recover, he was sucked into the thermos and the lid was sealed tightly.

Danny sighed. "No misery for you," he snickered, shaking the thermos. He gingerly reached to his shoulder and winced once he touched the wound. Once his hand was removed, there was green ectoplasm on his fingers. "Great, now I have to deal with covering this one up."

Danny then turned to the now calm girls below him. His feet touched the ground lightly as he landed in front of them. "You two alright?"

Paulina and Star nodded, though Paulina's mind was in frenzy.

' _Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! OH MY GOD! It's Phantom again! He's talking to me, like we're already together! This is great! I'm making progress…'_

Star's mind was honestly similar.

' _Oh my god it's Phantom! Didn't Paulina make a seduction attempt on him earlier on? Oh my god! He's hurt pretty badly. I didn't know ghosts could bleed. This is great! I can add this to the project so that we have an advantage over Kwan and Dash.'_

Seeing the look in Paulina's eyes, Star could tell she was about to attempt another seduction on Phantom. She sighed. This was a once in a life time opportunity to learn more about Phantom, and Paulina was about to waste it. Yeah, Paulina was her friend and all, but this time she didn't agree with Paulina's plans.

Paulina honestly really wanted to seduce Phantom, who was getting quite uncomfortable due to the way she looked at him.

"Paulina, no. No. Bad Paulina." Star smacked the back of Paulina's head gently. She was probably going to regret it later.

Paulina rubbed the back of her aching head. "Ow! You're going to ruin my fragile hair! Do you know how long it took me?"

Star looked at her apologetically. "Sorry. 3 hours?" Paulina snorted but nodded. Star sighed. "I also know what you were about to do," she began.

"Scold you?"

Star sighed some more. "No. You were going to try to seduce Phantom again, weren't you?"

Danny seemed a little shocked. So that was why the way Paulina looked at him made him so uncomfortable. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. You were going to try and seduce me?"

Paulina and Star both turned back to Phantom, who regretted reminding them that he was there. "Yes," was their synchronized answer.

"Great," he groaned.

Paulina and Star both turned to face each other again.

"Oh, that. Right," Paulina said amused.

Star crossed her arms over her chest. "Just think. We are about to have a conversation with Phantom. This is our chance to get the upper end of the contest! If you try to do anything like what you did this morning, he'll fly away quicker than we can blink."

Danny could see this as his chance to maybe escape. Taking a few steps back, he floated quietly and slowly into the air.

"We can ask him some questions that the internet can't provide answerers for! And what's more-OH! Phantom, please come back. We want to ask you a few things, that's all."

Danny froze.

' _Shit! I've been spotted.'_

His feet hitting the ground gracefully, yet again, the two girls turned to him.

Star whispered something out of the corner of her mouth that sounded like, "You get the idea, hopefully." Star smiled innocently at Phantom. She was finally able to take advantage of this opportunity, this was going to be great! Star cleared her throat and straightened her back formally. "Thank you very much for your time, Phantom."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. She was acting so formal because of how she felt about him, it just felt...awkward. "You know you don't have to be so formal around me, right? I'm not that big of a deal."

' _Yeah. I'm_ totally _not a big deal.'_

"O-oh. Sorry," Star said awkwardly.

' _Well, this started out great, now didn't it Star?'_ Star thought.

Star cleared her throat again, but kept a comfortable position instead if a formal one. "Ok. Is it ok to ask you a few questions?"

"Sure, go ahead." Knowing he could be here a while, Danny crisscrossed his legs in the air, leaning on his hand.

Star and Paulina both looked excited. This was their chance. "Ok, hang on. I just need to grab something," Star almost exclaimed. She basically threw down her backpack and ripped out a notebook and pen after almost ripping off her zipper. She was quite excited. "Ok, ok, ok. How old are you?" She flipped to an empty page and recorded her question before look expectantly at Phantom.

"Oh. 14."

Star scribbled it down as if her life depended on it, before recording her next question before it was asked. "Is that ghost years, or human years? Or does it not matter?"

Danny thought about this.

' _Is there a difference between ghost years and human years? They're the same, right? Let's just go with that.'_

"They're the same, I think."

Paulina just looked at Star scribbling away, but remained quiet. Star was better at these kind of things than she was.

Star looked at the answer to her first question. He was only 14. But he was a ghost. Did that mean he died as a teenager? Star decided to find out. "How did you die?"

Danny was shocked. Did she seriously just ask him straight forward how he _died_? That would earn the death of a person if she asked that to a normal ghost with no sympathy. Though he was only partially offended, he had to seem fully offended in order to cover for himself. "Wow. That's harsh, you know. You can't just ask a ghost how they died with zero sympathy. And because of that, I won't answer."

' _I also won't answer because I don't know what to say…'_

Star could tell she had screwed up. He looked pretty offended. Star facepalmed.

' _What am I thinking!? I can't just ask a sensitive question like that! I'll probably have to approach differently…'_

"O-oh sorry. I forgot that you died. I just considered you not as an emotion filled teen, but as an emotionless gho-" Star just looked at Phantom's shocked face.

' _Did I really just call him an emotionless ghost!? Ok, that probably really did it.'_

Danny had no words. He just stared at Star, angry and offended. Paulina happened to have the same shocked face as he did. Danny finally found his words. "Ok, ok, back up. 'Emotionless Ghost?' Is that what I am to you?"

"N-no! I didn't mean that. I just-"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. You want to know how I died. But seriously! _Emotionless_? Are all ghosts emotionless to you? Wow. That's racist."

"Please. I didn't mean it! But can you at least answer the question?"

Danny narrowed his neon green eyes. He thought about it, but he was so hurt from her last statement that he didn't feel like answering _any_ of her questions. "No." With that he zoomed away. Leaving behind a shocked Star and Paulina.

* * *

Danny basically scared the shit out of Sam and Tucker with the way he flew in through the window. He flew over the bed and transformed back into Danny Fenton, flopping onto the covers.

"Dude, you alright?" Tucker asked worried.

Danny rolled over onto his back. "As alright as a person who was just called an 'emotionless ghost'."

Sam and Tucker looked at Danny shocked. Even though he was only half ghost, so half dead, it would still hurt. "Wow. Harsh," Sam said. "Who called you that? Paulina?"

Tucker snorted. "The day Paulina calls Danny an 'emotionless ghost' is the day us three become incredibly popular."

Danny groaned. "Star."

Tucker gasped. "Satellite would never do that!"

Sam crossed her arms. "Yeah she would. Have you forgotten? You did all of Star's dirty work as your form of a 'date', remember? And I had to hang out with Kwan?"

Tucker's face showed signs of flashbacks. He shivered. "Don't remind me."

"So. You two got anything while I was away?"

Sam and Tucker looked at each other and sighed. They sadly shook their heads.

* * *

Star felt bad. Like, _really_ bad. Yesterday had been a disaster. How could she have called Phantom an 'emotionless ghost' like that? She looked down at the notebook in her hands as she walked down the hall. She stared sadly at the only two questions she asked with success.

' _Now isn't the time to think about that. I need to find Paulina.'_

Star ran down the hall, and couldn't help but notice that the loser Fenton seemed pretty down, and his two loser friends seemed to be glaring daggers at her.

' _Who cares about them? I still need to find Paulina.'_

Paulina stood at her locker down the hall. When Star noticed her, her face lit up and she sprinted the rest of the way to her.

"Hey, Paulina!"

Paulina narrowed her eyes at her friend and snorted. "What do you want?"

Star's face fell. She knew why Paulina was like this. "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"Oh wow! You _are_ smart!"

"Look. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it!"

"How could you do that to my future boyfriend!?"

Star sighed. This was going nowhere. Well, she still had one way to get rid of Paulina's anger. "What if I told you I found out a way you can date Phantom?"

Paulina perked up. "Let's be friends again, ok? What happened yesterday was in the past! I completely forgive you! Now, continue."

Star smirked, she knew how to get Paulina away from her anger. "Anyway. Do you remember that thermos thing that Phantom always uses?"

Paulina nodded.

The two began walking towards their class as Star continued. "That thing sucks in ghosts. So what if, we got a hold of that thermos and sucked in _Phantom_?"

Paulina gasped. "We could do that? But, where can we get it?"

Star smiled, at least Paulina wasn't mad like Star guessed. "It seems the Fentons made that thermos. So what if you try to get Jazz or something to lend you one. Then you could suck in Phantom and date him!"

Paulina squealed with excitement. "But, wouldn't he fly away after we released him from the thermos?"

Star thought about this. "True, he would. What if you asked whoever you're going to ask for the thermos, for something else to keep him from flying away? That way, you can both date him, and we can get answers to questions for the project!"

"That's so smart! I'm glad I have a friend like you to do all the thinking." Paulina gave her hair a little flip as she entered the classroom.

* * *

After class was dismissed, Star had to go to her locker, so Paulina took advantage of this opportunity to try and get her hands on the thermos. Conveniently, Jazz just happened to be walking down the hall nearby. Paulina smirked. She could try to sex appeal that loser Danny to give it to her, but she felt she could try Jazz first.

"Hey! Jazz! Wait up!"

Jazz turned around, shocked that Paulina was skipping over to her. Let alone saying hi to her. "Oh. Hi, Paulina. What's up?"

"Hey, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Uh, I guess."

"You know that wierd thermos your family has?"

"The Fenton Thermos? What about it?" Jazz was pretty sure that Paulina wanted the thermos, but she didn't know why.

"Do you mind giving me one?"

' _What kind of lie can I use to give me a reason to have one?'_

Paulina smiled innocently. "I want to start ghost hunting!"

Jazz was startled. Paulina was one of the last people to go ghost hunting. Wanting to see where this would go, Jazz decided she could get the thermos. "Sure! We have plenty."

"Oh! And one more thing."

Jazz looked at Paulina with her torquise eyes. "Ok…"

"Do your parents have any device or something that could keep a ghost in place so it couldn't go anywhere?"

"Yeah. The thermos."

"No. Besides that."

"Uhh, yeah there is one, actually. The Fenton Ghost Leash."

"Ghost Leash?"

"It was just made. It's like a dog leash for ghosts. They can use their powers, but can't use them to break the leash or escape from it."

Paulina smiled,

' _Perfect.'_

"Can I have one of those too?"

"Sure."

' _I am really wondering why she wants ghost hunting equipment…'_

"Can you get me those by tomorrow?"

"No need. I have them both in my bag right now, coincidently." Jazz shrugged off her backpack and pulled out a Fenton Thermos, and a metal collar with a glowing green leash attached. Paulina took them and tucked them into her own backpack.

"Thanks, Jazz!" With that, Paulina ran off to find Star.

"Bye! I guess. Why did she want ghost hunting equipment…" Jazz turned and continued walking down the hall, pondering over why Paulina would start ghost hunting.

* * *

Paulina met up with Star at her locker. "I got the stuff."

Star smiled. "What about the thing we need to keep him in place?"

Paulina smiled happily and pulled out the Ghost Leash. "I got that too!"

* * *

Tucker and Sam had decided that their best bet was to spy on the A-Listers to make sure nothing happened to Danny.

"This drone has proved to be quite useful," Sam laughed, tossing the drone they stole from Vlad from hand to hand.

"True. Ok, I'm ready to fly it," Tucker announced, finally looking up from his calibrating on his PDA. Sam smirked and tossed the drone into the air. Tucker immediately started flying it around the school. "Wow! I could so use this to spy on the girls' locker room! Ow!" Sam glared at him as her hand collided with the back of his head. "Where is Danny anyway?"

"He said his ghost sense went off, so he's going to check it out," Sam said casually. "Find anything yet?"

Tucker froze. "To answer your question, yes. And it's not good. We have to find Danny!"

Sam tensed. "What did you find?"

"Paulina and Star are planning on catching Danny. And by that, I mean they already have a Fenton Thermos and Ghost Leash. We have to hurry."

Sam nodded, and the two ran down the hall. The drone flew back and quickly sat on Tucker's shoulder.

* * *

Danny and Skulker circled each other in the air. Danny zoomed in at top speed and delivered two punches covered in ecto energy right in Skulker's face. Skulker fell back, but shot about 8 missiles from his arms as he fell. Danny dodged all but one, sending him flying back into a tree. Little did he know, that Paulina and Star were hiding behind a _different_ nearby tree.

Paulina clutched the thermos tighter. "Should we do it?"

Star gently slapped her. "We can't do that! He's engaged in battle, we should wait until he's won."

' _At least, I'm hoping he wins…'_

The battle raged on, until finally Danny managed to suck Skulker into the thermos. Danny was about to fly away, when he felt a strong pull on his ghost tail. "What the hell!?" The pull got stronger and stronger and Danny could tell he was losing this battle. He was being engulfed in blue light and after a while, he realized it. He could recognize this pulling from anywhere. He was being sucked into the Fenton Thermos. Finally the sucking stopped, and a click sounded. That was when it was made official. He was now trapped inside the Fenton Thermos.

Sam and Tucker were too late. When they arrived, they saw Danny being sealed up inside the thermos. Paulina and Star jumped up and down excited at their victorious capture of Danny. The only reaction from Sam and Tucker, was a gasp and them screaming his name.

"Danny!"

* * *

 **YAY! Longer chapter than before! Hope you guys enjoyed. Now, I tried my best to incorporate as much humor as I could in this chapter. But like I replied to one of the reviews, I'm better at writing dramatic rather than humor. Most of the humor will start next chapter, I seriously hope.**

 **Anyway, from now on I will start replying to reviews so if you have any questions for me, just send them in the reviews and I will answer them as soon as possible.**

 **News! I will be going out of town AGAIN at the end of June and will be staying out of town for a month. Also, I will not be allowed to take my laptop there with me, so ehhhhhhhhh...DX! I will however have my iPad and will probably be able to work on it but not update until I get back. Just wanted to notify you guys about this.**

 **Anyway, have a great summer. (If you are on summer vacation). And, I will see you piggies later in the next chapter update!**

 **BYE!**


	4. Nuh-uh, She Did Not Just Do That!

**Hey everyone! I just got back from my one month trip to Iran yesterday. I would've updated yesterday, but I was hanging out with my family and my WITTLE BUWRDY! X3.**

 **But anyway, I know you guys have waited WAY too long for this chapter. So, I have made this a long one. Trust me, when I was updating this, the words for the chapter ITSELF are 5,181. So...it's longer than the others. Sadly though, I have only wrote one chapter while in Iran, and I HAVE A REASON! You can find out that reason at the author's notes on the bottom of the chapter.**

 **Now, some things to know! I have incorporated some Sam X Danny. I am a supporter. I kind of accidentally put some in, but then I was like: "Eh. Too lazy to fix it anyway..."**

 **Now, I can't think of other things to say at the TOP...but I will have NEWS at the lower author's notes. So...without further ado...**

 **REVIEW ANSWERS! **

**SilverDewDrop (hopefully you all know who she is...if not check the authors notes of chapter 1): Well, SDP, I did spice it up, well, I hope I did. And you can give me suggestions as to HOW you want me to fix Star. And you are the only review who says it's "kinda boring". So...you're basically the only one who is slightly bored. OH! And check the bottom author's notes and read the NEWS...you qualify to read the news put at the bottom. **

**Flying Ducks298:** **Yeah, you're right. It's not good for Danny...as you will see in this chapter. ;P**

 **The-Unnamed-Artist: I'm very glad to hear that. If you already don't know, I suck at writing humor. So I was worried the "humor" I always talked about would be disappointing. But I'm glad to hear I didn't fail miserably. **

**Starlight Moon Midnight:** **I really enjoyed reading your review. I don't get many reviews like that, and I enjoy getting them. It also makes me happy that I made the ending good...UNLIKE WHAT SOME PEOPLE THINK! (coughcough-SDP-coughcough)**

 **Vin:** **I AM SO GLAD YOU PUT THAT! THAT was feedback I NEEDED. I was looking at the reviews cuz I was bored while writing this chapter, and when I saw what you said about the super strength, I immediately made sure he CAN'T do that. The Ghost Leash works like this, Danny can use his ghost powers as long as he doesn't try to escape. For example, he can turn intangible if an object is flying at him, but if he tries to go intangible with the intent of escaping the leash, THEN he can't. Same goes for his super strength. See what I mean? But I'm glad you sent that, it was valuable info.**

 **Mars: Glad you're also a person who loves this ending...UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE AGAIN! (COUGHCOUGH-SDP!-COUGHCOUGH). If you didn't know already, I don't update that quickly...check authors notes for previous chapter if you don't believe me. Or I think there is a review here that I need to answer that counts as proof.**

 **StarPaw007:** **Oh my gosh, THANK YOU! You have no clue how happy that review makes me feel. . *hugs you back just as tightly*. You are actually like me. I am VERY picky with fanfics. I'm always one of those people who want the fanfics that don't exist, or the ones that do SUCK. So I'm glad I'm not alone on that part. I had always wanted a Paulina captures Danny, but never found one so I decided to write one (3! I'm glad to hear that you think it's perfectly written. Thanks a lot. These are the kinds of reviews that make me want to write more, not just for fanfics, just write more IN GENERAL.**

 **Guest: True, she would be. But I needed Paulina to use someone who she can find at the school, and had to be a Fenton, and could NOT be Danny. So that basically left Jazz. But (spoiler alert...kind of) I'm planning on making her figure out her mistake and also try and help Sam and Tucker get Danny back. I know, you're not knocking it, SDP is a MAJOR critic. She's always stating her opinion as feedback, and it always sounds like she's knocking the fanfic. So I'm used to it, don't worry. Also, I didn't know at the time that you can ONLY review ONCE on one chapter, so that's why I answered only one guest. Sorry about that.**

 **Flyingducks298:** **One, I'm surprised you were able to put another review on the same chapter. Two, I SOWWY! XO. DON'T KILL MEEEEE! PWEEEEAAASSSEEE! I TRY TO UPDATE QUICKER! BUT I CAN'T UPDATE WITH YOU KILLING ME! I saw your review and was like, "k...TYPE FASTERRRRRRRRR!" So, you got your wish now! :)**

 **Well...ENJOY!**

* * *

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh," Paulina screeched. She clutched the thermos inhabiting her dear Phantom against her chest and sighed. "I can't believe that worked."

"Me either. I can't believe we actually managed to catch Phantom. Professional Ghost Hunters never succeeded in laying a finger on him before!" Star reached over to take the Thermos from Paulina, but was greeted with Paulina slapping her hand away and hugging the thermos tighter. "Oh no, girl. This my boyfriend! Get your own infamous ghost boy."

Star felt hurt, but at the same time amused.

 _'My own infamous ghost boy boyfriend? There's only one in the world, genius.'_

"He's not even officially your boyfriend yet. Have you even kissed him yet?" Star asked, instantly feeling sorry for Phantom. She had just gave Paulina the idea to kiss the poor dude.

"Kiss? OMG! I haven't done that yet! Oh no, I'm such an idiot!" Paulina cried, looking at Star with horror in her eyes. "Well, a flawlessly beautiful idiot. Oh no, he'll never love me if we haven't kissed! That's it, tonight's the night! Whether he likes it or not, though I doubt he won't enjoy my company, he's going to be mine!"

* * *

Sam and Tucker watched as Paulina had a greedy look in her eye. How were they going to get the thermos back now?

"Ugh, of course Paulina would be overjoyed at capturing Danny," Sam sneered, completely unaware that she had ripped off a part of the tree bark in frustration.

"I would gladly switch places with-OW! What was that for?" Tucker rubbed his arm gingerly, a bruise forming from Sam's punch.

"Um, hello? Danny was just taken by Paulina. Paulina!" Sam's frown turned into a smirk. "The good side of this is that I have another reason to hate Paulina."

"Ok, how are we going to get Danny back? You do realize that if we don't get him back soon, the school and his parents will notice," Tucker said concerned, frowning at Paulina and Star as they started to leave.

"We'll just have to wing it…" With that Sam and Tucker followed Paulina and Star away.

* * *

Star watched as her friend slammed the door in her face. She frowned. "Hmph...rude. Hey Paulina! Can I come in?"

 _'No reply, huh? I'll just have to ask her how it went tomorrow in school.'_

* * *

Paulina didn't even give her father a glance as she burst into her room and slammed the door shut, locking it. She leaned against the door and slid down until her butt hit the floor, letting out a sigh. She hugged the thermos to her chest. "You're finally mine...Ghost Boy."

She threw her backpack onto the bed and rummaged through the items inside eagerly. She pulled out the Ghost Leash and held the thermos tightly in her free hand. She cautiously placed her hand on the lid and slowly twisted it. Once she removed it, blue light erupted and a dizzy Phantom emerged.

He did a few back flips through the air, holding his swimming head. When he finally stopped, he blinked a few times trying to focus his eyes. Paulina didn't wait another second, gripping the leash tightly, she lunged forward and tackled a dazed Phantom to the ground. "What the-"

He never finished his sentence before Paulina snapped the iron collar closed around his neck. She gripped the end of the leash tightly as she got off him and Phantom's eyes grew wide in shock. "N-no! This-this isn't what I think it is!"

He bent down low and leapt into the air, but he didn't even reach a foot high before the iron collar glowed a bright green and he fell onto the floor. "Wait, what!? Why can't I-"

His eyes drifted over to Paulina who was clutching the glowing green leash to her chest as she watched him with curiosity. "Um...hi?"

"Are you alright, Ghost Boy?"

Phantom stared at the chunk of metal around his neck as it stopped glowing. He got to his feet and slowly floated up into air, not getting any reaction from the leash. He stopped a little bit above the ground and crisscrossed his legs. Paulina gripped the leash tighter. "Is there a reason I'm stuck here?"

Paulina's eyes widened with the realization that she had Phantom in her clutches.

 _'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I actually managed to capture Phantom! Not even the GIW have accomplished this! And they're a government organization.'_

"Um...yes."

Phantom raised a brow and leaned his head against his hand.

Paulina's heart thundered as she took a deep breath preparing for what she was going to say next. "W-will y-you go out with m-me?"

Phantom perked up, a deep red blush spreading across his face. "W-what?"

"Will you go o-out with me?"

"I-you-what-I-WHAT!?"

Paulina stepped closer. "Well?"

"Um...I-I-"

Paulina took this as her chance. He was blushing like crazy, maybe she could get him to like her back? She took a few steps closer to the stuttering ghost until she was directly in front of him. She smiled seductively at the tomato red teen as she snaked an arm around his waist. "W-what are y-you doing…?"

She didn't take her eyes off him as she tied the end of the leash to the bed post with her free hand. How she did it without looking and with one hand...the world may never know. Once it was secure, she slid her other arm around his waist as well. Phantom's face looked like someone had splashed red paint on it as he quickly went intangible, causing Paulina's hands to slip through his waist. He noticed the leash however, didn't go through his body like it was supposed to. Instead it was currently glowing green, and it only stopped when Phantom was once again tangible.

 _'Just my luck, huh? Let's hope Sam and Tucker can help...hopefully they noticed my capture. Though I doubt it.'_

Paulina wasn't going to have any resistance. She was this close to making him love her. She had him in a way where he couldn't escape, and she would make him love her. If it was the last thing she did. With a devilish smirk, she grabbed the string of the leash as Phantom began floating away and yanked it roughly towards her, pulling Phantom down with it. She now had Phantom's face forcefully an inch from her own.

"Hey! What are you-mph!"

Paulina crushed her lips against his. She pulled on the leash with her hand holding it, and used her free hand to tangle her fingers in his snow white hair, deepening the kiss. She could feel his face growing hot and she inwardly smirked, knowing her treatment was working. What she didn't like, was that Phantom was also struggling against her grip. Sure he had super strength, but the collar was now glowing a bright toxic green, sucking away his strength. It probably thought he was trying to escape, which was true, but he wasn't trying to escape the leash this time. Paulina could feel his body relaxing, but she thought it was for a different reason than it really was. She pulled away when she ran out of breath and observed the ghost teen's shocked and tired face. His strength quickly depleting, Phantom couldn't find the energy to remain airborne and instead found his feet touching the floor before his knees buckled. He fell forward into Paulina's arms. His neon green eyes were half lidded as the metal collar continued to glow a bright green, continuing to suck away his energy. Evidently, it thought that Phantom's struggle to escape the kiss was an attempt to escape the leash, and so it found the best way was to suck Phantom's energy until he fell unconscious. Phantom struggled to stay conscious as Paulina held him to her chest and gently stroked his hair.

"Shhh...it's ok. I'm here. You're safe now," she cooed. She knew he was only falling asleep due to the collar, and she knew the leash was hurting him in a way, but there was no way she was letting him go. Not again.

"I-I...need…*pant, pant*...c-collar...off...pl-please…" Phantom gasped out his last word before his eyes fully shut and his breath turned even and shallow. Though he was unconscious, he could still tell that the collar had stopped glowing but then had started glowing again. Paulina was confused by this, but Phantom wasn't. It seemed the collar counted changing to human form a form of escape, so it kept him in ghost form even after he had passed out. At least he didn't have to worry about his secret being revealed. With that final thought, he fell into complete darkness.

Paulina smiled victoriously. Surprising herself that she was actually containing her excitement.

 _'Oh my gosh! Phantom is sleeping in my arms! Ha! Beat that Dash, Kwan!'_

Paulina hugged him to her chest with one hand and continued stroking his white hair with the other. Making sure the knot on the bed post was secure, she gently carried him over to the bed and placed his sleeping form on the bed. She crawled onto the other side of the bed and observed her newly obtained loved one. His lips were parted and his chest rose and fell as he breathed softly, his eyes fluttering occasionally as he dreamed. The chunk of metal around his neck gave a dim toxic green glow. She did feel bad for having that snapped around his neck, she could only imagine how uncomfortable it was.

 _'That's not what I should be thinking of right now! I should probably be thinking of ways to enjoy these moments while they last. Not like they will ever end...I'll make sure of that.'_

She felt so good right now that she couldn't help herself as she gave him a peck on his lips. She sighed as she wrapped her arms around his chest and pulled him close, nuzzling her face in his neck. She chose to ignore the cold metal pressing under her chin. She pecked his forehead affectionately.

"Good night...Ghost Boy."

Less than an hour later, she was dozing off, cuddling the love of her life.

* * *

Sam crept quietly through the backyards of the neighborhood, jumping the occasional fences that separated the yards from one another. She groaned in frustration when she heard the loud clatter of a trash can and a screeching cat. "TUCKER! Will you please be quiet? Do you want us to get caught?" Sam hissed, clearly showing her annoyance. That had been the sixth trash can he had knocked over, and the fourth cat he'd scared.

"I'm sorry! I'm not nocturnal!" Tucker grumbled as he flung a banana peel off his shoe, effectively scaring yet another cat.

Sam groaned again and face palmed. "Make that the fifth cat you've scared." Sam watched with slight amusement as Tucker slipped and face planted into the dirt in an attempt to jump the fence she jumped in two seconds. "If you're done making a ruckus, we can go. We're at Paulina'a house already."

"Oh...we are?"

"Yes. Now, if you'd excuse me." With a swift movement, Sam had jumped up onto the fence, used the momentum to propel herself outwards with her combat footed feet, and did a flip before landing expertly on the windowsill. She placed a hand on the window to balance herself better and had a stoic face as she looked down at Tucker. "Coming?"

Tucker closed his dropped jaw and shook his head vigorously. "What!? No, no, no, no, no! Do you expect me to do that!?"

Sam sighed. "Forgot you and Danny aren't athletic."

Tucker shrugged. "It comes with being a geek. And plus, Danny's probably more athletic than both of us...in ghost form at least."

"Fine. You stay down there and keep watch...I'll get Danny."

Tucker grinned and pulled out his drone and PDA. "That I can do."

Paulina had awoken abruptly when she had heard the shrieking of two cats and her neighbor's trash can falling over loudly.

 _'What the hell is going on out there?'_

She looked over and smiled at seeing her love still sleeping soundly, the collar still glowing a dim green...for some reason.

 _'Whatever it is, it probably isn't anything important. Probably some losers doing their geeky business.'_

She positioned Phantom in a way that he had his back pressed against Paulina's chest. His head lolled to the side and his now dry lips were still parted as his chest rose and fell peacefully. She wrapped an arm around his chest and brushed his messy bangs out of his face with her other hand.

"No one is going to take you from me…"

Sam rolled her eyes as she watched her friend's fingers fly across the screen of his beloved PDA. When she turned to the window and peered inside, she gasped. She definitely wasn't expecting to see this. Ok, well...she was partially expecting this. She saw her friend...and secret crush...unconscious in the arms of her most hated girl...Paulina. She was smiling and stroking his hair. Stroking. His. Hair.

 _'Why doesn't he just fly out!? Oh...wait.'_

It was then that she noticed the open thermos and glowing collar attached to a similar glowing leash which was tightly tied to the bed post.

"Uh...Tucker? We have a problem…a big one." Sam narrowed her eyes at the girl as she spoke, never removing her eyes.

Tucker looked up from navigating his drone with a confused and worried look. "Like what?"

"Fly your drone up here so you can see. Since you're too weak to come up here."

Tucker frowned and snorted. "Thanks." He turned his attention back to his PDA and navigated it so that it flew to hover in front of the window, facing the glass so he could see inside. Tucker gasped at the sight. "My god! Danny is so luck-OWW! I'm sorry! Geez." He rubbed his aching head after the impact of Sam's fallen combat boot.

Sam smiled evilly, but frowned again when she turned to peer into the window again. "What about the thing Danny's connected to?"

"Seems to be some sort of leash…"

"Naw…"

"But what I don't get is why Danny hasn't turned back into human form. Doesn't he turn back everytime he passes out?"

"True. And he seems pretty passed out to me right now."

"Well...what do we do? We came all the way over here, but we can't do anything!"

Sam narrowed her violet eyes at the teen girl. "Oh I'm going to be doing something alright."

Tucker looked up at her with fear clearly shining in his eyes. "No. Sam...NO! Whatever you're thinking, stop thinking it!"

"Oh no...not after coming all this way! Do me a favor and toss me my boot will you?"

"Sam. I'm not giving you this boot unless you come down."

"Well I can't come down without it anyway! So it doesn't matter if I'm going in or not, I still need it."

"Touché." Sam caught the thrown boot and slipped it on. "But Sam, really. Don't. Have you seen her dad?"

"Yeah, and he's asleep right?"

"Well...probably."

"Yup."

"And plus, how are you going to get in?"

"By breaking the glass, of course!"

"WHAT!? IF YOU BREAK THE FREAKING GLASS YOU'LL WAKE UP THE WHOLE NEIGHBORHOOD! LET ALONE HER DAD!"

"Tucker! Keep it down! With your yelling you'll wake up the whole neighborhood!"

"...sorry."

Sam sat down on the windowsill, feet dangling off the sides, making sure she wasn't visible to Paulina. "Well, how else do you think I should get in?"

"Open the window."

"One...Paulina is the only one who can open it, and I doubt she'll let me in. Two...even if I do open it, she'll notice me before I step foot inside and probably close the window again or push me out."

"Then don't go in!"

"I want to go in. I will go in. You can't talk me out of it. So...any other ideas?"

"Nope."

Sam was silent for a bit before deciding to try and open the window from the outside. "Fine. I'll use your way."

"Good. I really wouldn't want to face her dad when he's angry. Especially when you're the one who can get to a high spot where he can't reach you while I'll be stuck on the ground."

Sam smirked. "Should have cut down on the meat…"

"That has nothing to do with meat!"

"Yeah it does."

"No!"

"Yeah."

"No. It's doesn't!"

"Yup. Does."

"I'm telling you it doesn't!"

"And I'm telling you it does."

"But it doesn't!"

"Ok...it does. Now shut up."

"Do you really think I'm going to-"

"Yeah. I do. Now just watch quietly with the drone, ok?"

"...fine."

Carefully, Sam slipped her hands under the window and hoped it was open. With one mighty tug, she pulled the window upwards.

 _'Well...guess it is open.'_

Paulina's head snapped up and she gasped when Sam swung her legs through the window and invaded her room. "Wh-what the hell!? What are you doing in here, Loser?"

Sam raised a brow and pointed to her friend, getting in her I-totally-don't-know-his-true-identity-mode. "Uh...to ask you a question. What the hell is he doing tied to your bed post and knocked out!?"

Paulina smirked evilly at her and wrapped her arms protectively around Danny, pulling him closer to her chest. "Oh? You want him too?"

"Not really. I just want you to let him go!"

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because he still has a life!"

"Well...he does fight ghosts, like, in an amazing way! And two...isn't he dead? That's how he's a ghost right?"

"Yeah, he does. But don't you think he does his own things while he's not fighting!?"

 _'Like hanging out with us...or going to school…or spending time with family...also...HE'S ONLY HALF DEAD! SO HE STILL HAS LIFE TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF!'_

Paulina thought about this then started brushing his bangs from his face affectionately. "Well now he can spend that time with me."

Sam had never felt more enraged. Paulina was basically saying that Danny wasn't even allowed to hang out with his friends or see his family...or live for that matter. She wanted nothing more than to strangle her or at least have that cursed medallion so she could turn into a dragon right then and there and burn her to a crisp. "You little BASTARD!" She lunged at Paulina and tackled her off the bed. She had let go of Danny out of panic, so that was a good thing. She grabbed Paulina by the collar of her shirt roughly and pulled her face up a inch from her own. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"Nothing, Loser! I'm perfect!"

"EVERYTHING ABOUT YOUR VERY EXISTANCE IS WRONG! FROM YOUR STUPID POOFY HAIR TO YOUR UGLY TINY TOES!"

Paulina gasped in hurt and patted her hair lovingly. "My hair isn't stupid! And my toes are perfect because they're tiny! And get off me, you'll ruin my not stupid hair and beautiful shirt!"

"DO I FREAKING CARE ABOUT YOUR HAIR OR YOUR SHIRT!? NO!"

Sam pulled a fist back and was about to punch the girl when a pair of hands wrapped quickly around her waist and the next thing she knew she was five feet in the air. "What the-"

* * *

Danny had woken up to the sound of shouting and a loud crash. He groggily turned his head to the side and saw Paulina, but he also saw…Sam. She had her fist back, and knowing how much her punches could hurt if she wasn't mad he leapt into action. He never had felt a punch from her when she was furious...but the ones for when she wasn't were very hard, so he could only guess the pain Paulina would have. It would probably leave a dent in her face forever.

The collar around his neck had stopped glowing, probably because he was awake. He leapt up into the air, oblivious to the two girls, and quickly grabbed Sam by her waist making him blush slightly, then soared five feet up into the air, pulling his shocked friend up with him.

"What the-"

He quickly whispered in her ear to calm her. "Sam! Shush! It's me...Danny!"

Sam instantly calmed down at the sound of her friend and looked behind her to meet Danny's currently ectoplasm green eyes. He was in ghost form, of course, not that he could change back.

"Oh my gosh! Ghost Boy! Thank you! You saved me again! And you're awake," Paulina said with a smiled as she got up and fixed her hair. She dusted off her shirt before placing a hand on her hip. "Now please by a dear and put the loser down. Or...dropping her would be more preferred."

Sam glared at the teen. "Bitch."

Danny floated down and gently placed Sam on the bed. Paulina took this to her advantage and walked forward and tangled her fingers in the string of the glowing leash. "You know, Loser, me and Phantom are together."

"We are?" Danny blinked in surprise...though it did make sense.

"You are?" Sam asked in disbelief, but she could tell that this was also news for Danny, so she wasn't made at Danny, but still at Paulina.

The latina teen roughly yanked the leash down, dragging Danny, who gave out a yelp of surprise, with it. His lips collided with hers and he blushed at the second kiss of the night. She pulled away and placed a hand on his chest before pulling the leash down further so she could wrap her other arm around his back. "Yes."

Sam's eyes widened at what just happened.

 _'Did she just...FORCE A KISS ON HIM!?'_

Danny placed his hands on Paulina's chest and turned intangible after he had pushed her away from him so he could slip easily out of her tight grip. He flew all the way up so that his head was an inch from the ceiling. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! We're together!? S-since when? I never said yes to your proposal to date! And you know, I like you and all, not like like, but I still do but you're taking this way too far! I-I'm not ready for a relationship!"

 _'Well, I am. But not with Paulina...not after this experience at least.'_

Paulina looked a bit hurt but she quickly recovered and tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean? You're 14...I think...so you're pretty much ready. And plus, you'll warm up to me, you'll see." She swayed her hips and smiled seductively, forcing Danny to look away to hide his pink face. He would not fall for her. He ABSOLUTELY would NOT fall for her...no matter how hard it would be.

Sam took this chance to sneak over to the knot made on the bed post. She slowly began untying it, occasionally sneaking a glance over at Paulina. Danny noticed this and decided to distract Paulina. His face turned red at what he was about to do. Sam noticed this and Danny quickly mouthed that he was going to buy her some time. She knew what he was going to do...judging by his face.

Danny let out a sigh and quickly swooped down upon Paulina. He scooped her up and hugged her to his chest and soared back in the air, spinning as he did so, his lips pressed against Paulina's. She was too shocked to answer but didn't complain as she relaxed in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Danny stopped spinning as he pulled away, his face a deep cherry red. Paulina opened her just closed turquoise eyes and smiled up at him. "See?"

Danny looked away to hide his face and floated down, placing her gently on the ground. He floated back up and scratched the back of his neck, sneaking a glance over at Sam who had slightly slowed down in untying the knot that had been impressively done. "Uh...y-yeah...that was only a one time thing though, o-ok?"

Paulina frowned slightly to herself but replaced it with a pleased smile.

 _'Well, he did make progress. So I still have a lot of work to do. But no matter, I can make any guy fall for me eventually. No one's better at catching a guy than me.'_

"Well, it was good enough for me." She blushed slightly and tenderly touched her lips where the other's had met. Sam was about to slip out the last loop when Paulina finally noticed and her eyes widened in fear. Before Danny could notice she had pushed Sam away and quickly redid the tight knot. She hugged the knot protectively and also pulled Danny closer to her with the leash. "He's mine! You can't take him!"

Danny gained a bored face.

 _'Really? I did that for NOTHING!?'_

"Uh...I'm nobody's."

"Well...you're mine now. And I think you'll enjoy my company."

Danny snorted and looked away, crisscrossing his legs and crossing his arms over his chest As he floated there. "Hardly…"

Paulina waved a dismissive hand. "You'll get used to it." She turned and narrowed her eyes at Sam who got up and returned her gaze with a hard glare. "And you! You can't just jump in here through the window and steal my boyfriend!"

"He's not your boyfriend."

 _'He's my friend.'_

"Uh...then how do you, like, explain him kissing me?"

Sam didn't know how to reply. She couldn't say: "Oh! Well he doesn't like you he was just trying to distract you!" So she settled for glaring in silence.

"Uh-huh...thought so. Well then, Phantom dear? Do you mind escorting this loser out the window?" Paulina smirked and shifted her weight to one side.

Danny blinked in surprise. "Wh-what?"

"Just throw her out the window."

"WHAT!? I-I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"I-"

"HE SAVES PEOPLE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Sam glared ever harder at Paulina.

"Yeah, and?"

"He saves people, he doesn't throw them out windows!"

"Well he can make an exception for you. A goth geek like you doesn't deserve his time and attention."

"SHUT UP! Both of you!" Paulina and Sam flinched and turned to Danny, his green eyes slightly glowing with his anger. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I'm tired of you two fighting and talking about me when I'm floating right freaking here. All you two have been doing since I woke up was fight." Sam felt guilty, when he said it like that it did seem unfair. She was just trying to get him away from the demon child, that's all. She cared about him, more than he knew. "Ok, Sam….was it? If you want to leave I can take you out the window as far as I can, and Paulina...I am not throwing anyone out the window."

Paulina sighed and smiled at him. "Your wish is my command." She did a curtsy with an invisible skirt. Danny inwardly smiled.

 _'Hehe...Desarei reference.'_

Sam thought about it and then nodded solemnly. "Ok…"

Guess I'll have to try on a different night. But Paulina saw me this time, trying to free him. She'll probably be on high alert.

Danny nodded and flew over to the window. Sam followed and let him pick her up bridal style. She blushed a bit, and allowed herself a small smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself more secure, this was what caused Danny to blush. He floated out the window and went as far as he could before the leash nearly choked him. He stopped, and frowned. The leash didn't reach any further than just outside the windowsill. He put Sam down on the windowsill and made sure she was balanced before releasing his grip on her. They were far enough that Paulina couldn't hear them. She was too busy fixing her hair in the mirror to pay any attention to them, even though Danny knew she was going to talk to him about this later.

Sam tried to look into Danny's eyes. He was looking away from her, so it was harder. He knew she was looking at her so he turned to face her. "What?"

"Nothing. Just, are you sure you'll be ok?"

Danny smiled. "I'll be fine."

Sam raised a brow. "This is Paulina we're talking about remember?"

"Yeah, so?"

She pointed to the chunk of metal around his neck. "She has you on a leash. Like an animal."

Danny groaned and subconsciously tugged on the cold metal. "Don't remind me."

Tucker's drone suddenly poked Danny in the arm. He looked at it in confusion at first then looked down to see his friend smiling up at him. "Hey dude!"

Danny waved. "Hi!"

"You two done?"

Sam blushed and quickly turned away. Danny just blinked in confusion. Sam chuckled slightly. "Clueless."

"Hey! I'm not clueless!"

"Says the guy who didn't get what Tucker meant."

Danny blinked a few more times then blushed. "Oh…"

"Yeah...see what I mean?"

Tucker tapped his foot impatiently. "So...you comn' down or what?"

Danny shook his head. "Can't...remember? Leash?" He pointed at the collar with an annoyed face.

"Oh right…"

"Hey Danny? Can I use your hand to swing down?"

Danny's face grew a slight pink at the prospect of holding Sam's hand, even for a few seconds. "U-uh sure. Shit." He mentally slapped himself for studdering. She smiled at his reaction to his own sentence and accepted his hand. She surprisingly didn't blush, unlike here. She held on tightly and swung herself off the windowsill, dangling from Danny's hand for a bit before he released her hand and she landed lightly on her feet.

She looked up at Danny who smiled sadly before a pair of arms wrapped around his chest and pulled him back inside the room. Danny was spun around and was face to face with Paulina who gave his lips a quick peck and pulled him by the leash over to the bed. She layed down next to him and and pulled him to her chest. He turned a light shade of pink and turned away, the awkwardness of the situation getting to him.

"Hey Phantom?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like that geek? You know, like like?"

"...not really."

Yes. Wait...I do!?

"You sure? Not even a little?"

"Not even a little," Danny replied, a little reluctantly.

Paulina sighed and buried her face in his chest. "Good night."

* * *

Sam watched as a pair of arms dragged her friend back inside and the window was closed quickly. She was snapped back to reality by Tucker's voice.

"So...about what happened between you, Paulina, and Danny…" He let his drone land on his open palm before turning off his PDA and pocketing both items.

"What happened, we shall never speak of," Sam replied, anger boiling in her veins.

 _'How dare she! Keeping Danny like that and forcing him to be her boyfriend. That little bitch. Don't worry, Danny. I'll get you back from that demon child.'_

She turned and stomped away through the grass, jumping the fence with Tucker failing behind her.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Enjoy the chapter? I really like your reviews, so keep sending them. And I don't mind questions, if you send me questions I'll try to PM your answers AND answer in the Review Answers. So feel free to send me questions, if you'd like.**

 **Next thing...SEE!? I CAN WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS IF I FEEL LIKE IT! XD!**

 **Oh...and the reason I only wrote one chapter was from laziness and starting to write other fanfics. :3**

 **Ok..now...news!**

 **WARNING: ONLY READ THIS NEWS IF YOU KNOW AND WATCHED THE ANIME SOUL EATER AND READ THE MANGA FOR IT AS WELL! I ONLY SAY THE MANGA BECAUSE SPOILERS MIGHT BE CONTAINED WITHIN THE STORIES FOR THE MANGA!**

 **News**

 **I have made Soul Eater fanfics! XD! THAT is the reason that I only made one chapter for this fanfic. I have made several. If you don't know this already, I am OBSESSED with Soul Eater. No...that's not the word...I WORSHIP Soul Eater. Don't believe me? One, ask anyone who knows me and knows Soul Eater. Two, I finished the anime series and finished reading the manga 6 months ago, and I'm STILL fangirling over it and re-watching episodes. Favorite character? Death the Kid. For life. You know how obsessed Kid is over symmetry? THAT'S how much I'm obsessed with him. Anyway, I won't spoil the summaries ;P, so I will let you guess what they're about by the names: _You Two Are Puuuuuuurrfect For Each Other_ and _Childhood Switch_. I am also currently writing a one-shot for Soul Eater, so when that's done I'll post it. I am also planning on writing these Soul ****Eater fanfics: (once again, I won't tell summaries, I'll give names ;P) _Brotherly Love_ and _Kid is a Kitty?_. One thing to say...every one of the stories stated center at least around DTK. Cuz I wuv him X3! Check out the already written first chapters for the two stories ****_You Two Are Puuuuuuurrfect For Each Other_ and _Childhood Switch_ on my profile!**

 **News AGAIN (for all audiences)**

 **Ok...please don't kill me. THIS DECISION IS NOT FINAL! This story might go into either a TEMPORARY or PERMANENT hiatus. NO KILLING PLEASE. If I do decide to make a hiatus, it will probably be temporary. But this decision is NOT final. Which means that it may not get a hiatus AT ALL. Sorry.**

 **WARNING: ONLY READ THIS NEWS IF YOU KNOW AND WATCHED THE ANIME SOUL EATER AND READ THE MANGA FOR IT AS WELL! I ONLY SAY THE MANGA BECAUSE SPOILERS MIGHT BE CONTAINED WITHIN THE STORIES FOR THE MANGA! ALSO ONLY READ THIS IF YOU HAVE ALSO SEEN THE ANIME FAIRY TAIL AS WELL AS FINISHED OR HAVE ONLY ONE OR TWO CHAPTERS UNTIL YOU FINISH THE MANGA!**

 **News (for the third time)**

 **I am still thinking about it, BUT, I am thinking of doing a cross over for Soul Eater and either Fairy Tail, or Danny Phantom. I'm not sure which to choose. But I do know that I MAY or MAY NOT write the crossover in the first place. But I want YOU to decide whether it should be Soul Eater and Fairy Tail, or Soul Eater and DP. This cross over may never happen, but if it does I want your help to choose. So post reviews with which one you think I should do.**

 **Well, that's all I have to say, sooooooo...**

 **BYE!**


	5. I'm SORRYYY!

**Please don't kill me guys. I know I haven't updated in who knows how long...and no...I don't have a chapter to go along with this..BECAUSE...this is news. So hear me out plz.**

 ***Sucking in deep breath* This story is going on a temporary hiatus.**

 **FORGIVE MEEEE! The only reason is that I am currently working on a different Fanfic that I have the ENTIRE plot for...I just need to write it. So...unlike this...it only requires writing while this one also requires more thinking. So ya...I'm sorry!**

 **However...it isn't just this fic going on hiatus. I have another that I'm also putting on hiatus because I want to focus only on that one I'm writing. It makes sense to finish the one with a complete plot first, right? I'm so sorry though! But it won't stay on hiatus forever...I WILL come back to it.**

 **But so that this isn't 100% useless...I'll go ahead and reply to your reviews.**

 **Kitty Katz:** **She is, isn't she? But then again, it fits her well. I'll see what I'll do after the hiatus. So sorry about that, btw. But I have to...it's too much stress to work on three fics at once. As well as the fact that I'm at the weekend of my third week into 8th grade...so...I have a HUGE work load.**

 **PhantomusMaximus: I feel like after this is all over, Danny will most likely avoid her at all costs...or do something to her as Phantom...I'm not sure tho. But I am open to suggestions. I'll probably record them somewhere to add to the story once the hiatus is removed.**

 **Kixen:** **That is sort of the point...to make the fighting a girl-to-girl fight while this destroying her chances...well...is basically making Danny hate her. Kind of...but...Sam is actually hard to write about...I always sit there thinking for about 10 minutes what she is going to do next.**

 **ColorfulGirl989 :** **Ok...what? Um...not to be rude..but...did you not read me and SDD's (SilverDewDrop) conversation in the first chapter's author's notes? We clearly stated that we are Paulina X Danny haters, and Danny X Sam shippers. So the answer to that is...never. And plus...this story isn't a shipment between Paulina and Danny, it was made for humor. Not to mention, even though it DOES have romance between the two...it's one sided. I'm going to keep it that way. Also...ok...WHAT!? Sam and Dash!? SAM AND KWAN!? I'm sorry if I'm being rude...but...WTH...that doesn't make ANY sense. Sure...Sam kissed Dash, but she had instant regret and she was doing it FOR DANNY'S SAKE! And she had NO romantic times with Kwan...sure they hung out when Danny was popular...but that was Sam hanging out with him just to be nice and she was CLEARLY annoyed. Also...the romance level between Danny and Paulina that IS in the story..that's as much romance between the two I'm going to put.**

 **Guest:** **Great! That means my humor is working! I get that kind of humor...it makes me laugh too. I KNOW RIGHT!? Are you a sadist? Because I am...and...ya know..the way u described the humor is the way a sadist would describe it. Thanks...I'll try to take it off hiatus as soon as I can...but...that might be like...another year...so I'm SORRY! D:**

 **Starlight Moon Midnight:** **I'm pretty sure Sam WILL join you in her murder. Ha...poor her...sorry Paulina (not)! I know...it is...I love your reviews if I haven't said so already. I'M SORRRYYY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! It was too much stress to deal with...I had school to on top of keeping up with three stories...I had to hiatus two of them and finish the one with the full plot in my mind. I'm so sorry! Iran is cool...I've been there like...who knows how many times in the past. It's actually pretty run down...being in the Middle East and all. Glad you like the chapter...I work hard on each chapter...cuz I like to please readers :P.**

 **flying ducks298:** **I'm know...I'm sorrrryyyy! But like I've been saying...it's too much stress to deal with THREE stories...along with buttloads of HW, so I had to hiatus two of them. Also...nerve-racking is good...I wanted to stir up the hate that bubbles against Paulina. I'll try to make longer chapters...but this one was kind of accidental...but like I said...I'll try.**

 **SilverDewDrop:** **I'm not complaining about your want to help! I'm grateful...in my own way. Thank you...I have met your needs. Ok..you know I meant SDD...SDP was a typo...that I'm too lazy to fix. ...excuse stealer. You are a make-your-own-original-excuseist! Yes...yes I did do that. Well...ya...but...IT'S WHO I AM...hehe...I used it again. Ya...I get that...but I probably won't do a crossover. For some reason, I don't enjoy reading crossovers. It also seems kind of..I don't know...but I'll probably not do one. HA! I HAVE CONVERTED YOU TO LIKE KID AS A FAV...sort of. BUT I STILL DID IT! AHAHAHAHAAAAA! I don't tend to check my PMs much...so reviews and/or txting my iPad, and/or telling me in person is better.**

 **Remember this hiatus is only temporary. Even though it probably won't be removed until like...who knows how long. I'M SORRY! But I can't deal with the stress of keeping up with THREE stories AND 8th grade buttloads of HW...I had to hiatus two of my stories...I probably already said this...but I don't know! So...ya...I'll try to be quick with un-hiatusing it...if that's a word. I'm open to suggestions for future chapter though, I'll record them somewhere and maybe add them in future chapters after the hiatus is removed.**

 **Bye! SORRY!**


End file.
